Join Vampire academy
by xXx-CiCi-xXx
Summary: go to school with you fav characters from VA just answer a few questions and you just might be able to
1. Chapter 1

Be a character in the Vampire academy books! Just simply fill out the application below I will randomly pick people to be in the story. .

Name:

Age:

Moroi or Dhampir:

Royal or non royal:

Age:

Do you want to be a guardian (Dhampir):

What element did you specialize in (Moroi only):

Family:

What royal family do you belong to (Moroi only):

Do you have a boyfriend?

What guardian do you hate?

What guardian do you like?

Are you mentored? If so who is your mentor (can not is Dimitri):

Do you agree with defensive magic (Moroi and dhampirs):

Do you want a roommate?

What VA character do you want to share a room with?(Moroi with Moroi and Dhampir with dhampirs)

What Moroi do you want to be friends with?

What dhampirs do you want to be friends with?

What Moroi do you want to guard (Dhampir only)

If i pick you i will send you a message and let you know... thank you


	2. AN

Ok guys... i just wanted to let yall know that i will be updating this weekend... i already have a couple of chapers written i just need to type them up but i have been busy... i also wanted to let u know that everyone that reviewed up to now will also be in the story but with what i came up with for the story some of yall explinations wont work but i will try to keep them as close as i can ok? so yall will just have to wait and see and tell me if its good or not! i promise there will at least be one chap up this weekend... thanks for being so patient guys ^_^

-Chelsi


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry it took so long. My internet crashed at my house and i just got it back up. So i had plenty of time to write so i got the first few chapters written but i want some reviews before i upload the next one. so plz review ppl and tell me if you like it or hate or if u have any ideas. so enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Rose POV

It was lunchtime and I had just sat down next to Eddie when I saw my best friend Lissa running towards me with Christian right behind her. She sat down next to me and was bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Ok Lissa just tell me whatever it is your so excited about before you explode," I tell her as I try to make her stop jumping up and down.

"Guess what is happening next week?" she asked me.

"I have no idea, but I'm pretty sure your about to tell me," I roll my eyes at her laughing.

"Yes, I am," she replied laughing. "Well, apparently there was a huge Strigoi attack at this academy in Russia. A lot of the there was killed so they are so they are sending the rest of the students and Guardians here to St. Vlad's."

"Wow that sounds really cool. It will be great to get some new students here. We need some new blood here," I said to Eddie and Lissa. While I was telling them that Adrian, Mia, and the rest of the gang showed up. "So have you guys heard the news yet?" I asked them.

"No. Did something bad happen?" Mia asked with worry on her face and in her voice.

"Nope," I replied. They all stared at me waiting for me to tell them what I had heard but I didn't.

"Well?" Mia asked me "Are you going to tell us or are we going to have to go and find out from someone else?"

"Fine." I turn to Lissa. "Go ahead and tell them what u told me."

She nods her head go starts telling everyone what she had told me about all the new kids that are going to coming to our school next week.

"Yeah I already knew all about this," Adrian said as he started eating. We all stare at him.

"When did you find out?" Lissa asked him. "I just found out from Ms. Kirovi."

"Well I found out from the queen. Being her great nephew still has its perks even if she does get mad at me sometimes," Adrian laughed at all of us.

"Well yeah we knew that Adrian, but how did she tell you? You haven't left here for a while," I said.

"She isn't that old fashioned Lil Dhampir," Adrian laughed at me. "She does have something called a cell phone and email. Also a couple of my cousins are going to start coming here next week also." He said to us. "Oh, and also my Aunt told me that they think this Academy doesn't have enough girls in it so they are transferring girls from all over the place to come here next week also." He turned back to eating.

We all just stare at him for a while. Finally Dimitri came over to our table.

"What's wrong guys? How come you all aint eating or talking?" He asked all of us.

I turned to him. "Have you heard the news Comrade?" I asked him. I have no idea why I asked him. He was the schools best Guardian so of course he would know.

Sure enough he turns and looks at me like I'm crazy. "Of course I know Rose. You should know that."

"Yeah I thought about it after I said it," I replied to him. I turned back to look at my food. It didn't look very edible but I was hungry from all my training this morning so I just didn't breath through my nose and started stuffing it down.

Everyone started laughing. I look up at them. "What's so funny you guys? " I ask them. They just kept on laughing. I looked over to Dimitri, and he was even chuckling at me. "Ok tell me what is so funny before I kick all ya'lls butts."

Finally Lissa seemed to be able to talk. "Just how you was stuffing all your food in your food in your face like you was trying not to taste it." She started laughing again..

Now I look at her like she is crazy. "Whats wrong with that?" I ask her. "You know as well as I do that you can never be sure what is in this food."

She still doesn't start laughing. Dimitri is trying not to bust out laughing. It must be something pretty funny because he normally has amazing self-control. "Ummm… Rose," he says to me. "You might want to wipe your face and everything else."

I look all around me. There was food everywhere. In my rush to finish my food I had somehow thrown food everywhere all over me and the table. I'm surprised that I didn't get food over everyone else. "Oh dang guys sorry I didn't mean to." I start laughing.

"Well when you done cleaning all this up Rose all you need to go to class before ya'll are late." Dimitri said as he stood up to get back to his duties. I try not to stare at him as he walks away, but it didn't work. Damn he looked good from behind.

"Rose!" Lissa was trying to get my attention.

"What?" I asked, looking dazed. I shack my head trying to clear it.

"You have to get this mess cleaned up so you won't be late to class again, and you don't need to be late anymore." Lissa said as she was getting up.

"Ok well I'll be there in just a minute." I yelled back to her. As I cleaned up and started walking to class I started thinking that this is going to be a really long week. I hope it's all worth it.

**so guys what do u think? you like where im heading with this? if u have any ideas let me know...**


End file.
